


umbrellas are overrated

by bruskongbata



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Drabble, Rain, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruskongbata/pseuds/bruskongbata
Summary: It was September when she first saw her.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship, wlw - Relationship





	umbrellas are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> please this is light drabble. i was just trying to write soft and light-hearted things.

It was September when Bonnie first saw her.

The rain was pouring heavily and she was quick to seek shelter before settling in front of a sari-sari store where Bonnie sat. The wind was harshly blowing that makes the trees nearby sway. It was the middle of the afternoon but the heavy clouds made it seem like the sun has set making the atmosphere feel very blue, very much in contrast with the girl she was staring at. Her hair, which was very damp and falls just right on her shoulders, was chemically dyed yellow. Bonnie hasn’t seen anyone like her, not in their street at least. The girl’s all-black outfit composed of a black long-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and black vans were in no better condition. She had a scowl on her face yet Bonnie wasn’t one bit intimidated.

Bonnie was quick to look away when the latter has finally caught on the stare she was giving. She didn’t want to be mean, she’s intrigued. She has lived in this place since forever making her know every single one of her neighbors and seeing a new face is well strange. To avoid the obvious awkwardness rising in the atmosphere, Bonnie has decided to stare in the other direction looking at the children playing in the rain. 

When the rain stopped, the yellow-haired girl then left. 

The second time was on October, 15th to be exact.

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon and Bonnie was just walking home from school when she saw her again in the same sari-sari store. This time her hair is bright orange and made her look like an ambassador for a soft drink brand that had posters behind where she sat. She must have the habit of not bringing her own umbrella as Bonnie saw her very damp once she got closer. Their eyes met again, this time Bonnie wasn’t afraid to hold the eye contact. She was just about to ask her to join her when the rain stopped, making Bonnie unsure of what to say again.  
“You have a habit of staring at strangers, you know that right?” the girl spoke, which surprised Bonnie. “I don’t, not everyone is as interesting as you,” Bonnie commented in her mind but she knew how weird that would sound out loud. 

“No?” she blurted, awkwardly. The bright-haired girl chuckled, “At least believe in yourself when you’re trying to lie.” 

“I wasn’t staring at you. I mean I am, but I was about to make an offer so it wasn’t just plain staring.” the girl looked at her, amusement evident in her eyes. Bonnie knows that she’s only making a fool out of herself and that this conversation will probably turn awkward. 

“What offer?” the girl spoke, looking at her expectantly, “let’s hear it.” 

“I-I was going to ask you if you wanted to share an umbrella.” 

“Okay. I guess that’s okay.”  
“But the rain has stopped,” Bonnie turned to the girl, who she now notice to be shorter than her, “we’ll just look funny using an umbrella with the rain.” 

“Who cares about the rain, your offer still sounds perfect.” the shorter girl smiled, humorously. She then collected her things and stood beside Bonnie under the Avon umbrella her mother gifted. 

“I live by the Meralco post.” 

“Oh, that old rental house? I didn’t know that someone moved there already.” 

“Well we did, it was my Lolo’s house anyway.” 

The atmosphere was comfortable. Their arms pressing against each other as they walk further into the street, silence both enveloping them. Once they reach the post, the bright-haired girl turned to her, a small smile displayed on her face. 

“This was nice. You’re nice. Thanks for walking me home.” She said, her orange hair swaying as she talks. 

“Bring sure to bring an umbrella next time. Prevents you from getting stuck in the rain, you know.” Bonnie replied, chuckling. 

“I will, i will. ‘Til next time then…?

“Oh, Bonnie.” 

“Lydia.” 

“‘Til next time in the rain, Lydia.”


End file.
